List of Alternate Costumes for Characters in Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infnite Warriors 2
<- Back to Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 Team 1 Mike Phoenix.png|Mike Phoenix (Default Costume) Mika Phoenix (New Version).png|Mika Phoenix (Default Costume) Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Fat).png|Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Default Costume)|link=The Creators (Real World) Goku Phoenix.png|Goku Phoenix (Default Costume) Goku Phoenix (GOD MODE).png|Goku Phoenix (Super Form)|link=Super Forms Mika Phoenix (Absolute Spectrum).png|Mika Phoenix (Super Form)|link=Super Forms Mike Phoenix (Absolute Spiral).png|Mike Phoenix (Super Form)|link=Super Forms Creator! Michelle Phoenix (OmniCreator! Persona).png|Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Super Form)|link=Super Forms Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Fat - ObilvionVerse Version).png|Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Alternate Costume #1)|link=List Of Phoenix Corps X Crossroads Of Reality Missions Dark Mike Phoenix(Earth-320).png|Mike Phoenix (Alternate Costume #1)|link=Alternate Timelines Mika Phoenix (Underfell Universe).png|Mika Phoenix (Alternate Costume #1)|link=Mika Phoenix/Gallery X27KBF.png|Goku Phoenix (Alternate Costume #1)|link=List Of Tekteks (Earth-0005484504858) Mike Phoenix (Shirtless Outfit).png|Shirtless (Alternate Outfit 2)|link=Mike Phoenix/Gallery Mika Phoenix (Virtua Fighter Universe).png|Virtua Fighter Outfit (Alternate Outfit 2)|link=Mika Phoenix/Gallery Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Undertale Persona).png|Undertale Persona (Alternate Outfit 2) Solar Spiral Savior Mike Phoenix.png|(Spoilers)|link=Super Forms Diver Suit Mike Phoenix.png|Mike Phoenix (DLC pack #1 Coustume)|link=Frog suit Mika Phoenix (Summer Swimwear - Alt Version - Surftale Universe).png|Mika Phoenix (DLC pack #1 Coustume) Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Undersail Persona).png|Creator! Michelle Phoenix (DLC pack #1 Coustume) Mike Phoenix (Earth-6).png|Mike Phoenix (DLC Pack #2 Costume)|link=Table Of Alternate Timelines Fat Mika Phoenix (Lilith Cosplay).png|Mika Phoenix (DLC Pack #2 Costume) (Temp. Placeholder) Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Street Fighter Persona - Fat).png|Creator! Michelle Phoenix (DLC Pack #2 Costume) (Temp. Placeholder) Inkling Mike Phoenix.png|Mike Phoenix (Nintendo Switch Exclusive) Street Fighter Suit Mike Phoenix (Akuma).png|Mike Phoenix (PS4 Exclusive) Mike Phoenix (Green Team Palette).png|Mike Phoenix (XBOX One Exclusive) Mika Phoenix (Halo + Baraduke Universe).png|Mika Phoenix (XBOX One Exclusive) Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Halo Persona).png|Creator! Michelle Phoenix (XBOX One Exclusive) Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Xenoblade Persona).png|Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Nintendo Switch Exclusive) Mika Phoenix (Legend Of Zelda (Zelda 1, Zelda 2, Link to the Past, Oracle of Seasons, Oracle of Ages, Skyword Sword, Breath of the Wild and Hyrule Warriors) Universe - Earth-22186).png|Mika Phoenix (Nintendo Switch Exclusive) Mika Phoenix (Naruto Universe).png|Mika Phoenix (PS4 Exclusive) Creator! Michelle Phoenix (JoJo's Bizarre Adeventure Persona).png|Creator! Michelle Phoenix (PS4 Exclusive) *Goku Phoenix: Default, Robo-Goku Phoenix (Alternate Costume), Shirtless (DLC pack #1 Costume), Omega Sun Gi (DLC Pack #2) *Simon: Gurren Lagann (Default Outfit), Arc Gurren Lagann (Alternate Costume #1), Sun Mode (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Chouginga Gurren Lagann (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Sans: Undertale (Default Outfit), Underfell (Alternate Costume #1), Lab Clothes, Undersail (DLC pack #1 Coustume),Seraphim Sans (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Luffy: Timeskip (Default Outfit), Gear Fourth (Super Form) Film "Z" Outfit (Alternate Costume #1), FILM "GOLD" Outfit, Dressrosa Saga Outfit, "STRONG WORLD" Outfit, Beachwear (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Nightmare Luffy (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Jade Harley: Dog Tier (Default Outfit), Prospit Dream Clothes (Alternate Costume #1), Iron Maiden Outfit, God Tier Swimwear (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Giantess Dog Tier (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Pinkie Pie: Regular (Default Outfit), Chicken Outfit (Alternate Costume #1), EG, Mika Phoenix Cosplay, EG - Swimsuit (DLC pack #1 Coustume),Two-Ton Anthro (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Madoka Kaname: Magical Girl Outfit (Default Outfit), Ultimate Madoka / Madokami (Super Form), School Girl Outfit (Alternate Costume #1), Summer swimwear (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Kriemhild Gretchen Outfit (DLC Pack #2 Costume) Team 2 Sergio sprite by mrpr1993-d6i54z0.png Super sergio.png Sergioro Sonikku.png Ssf marta.png Ocean Queen Marta Rose.png Retro palette marta rose by knucklesthegreat-d4yk1pl.png Marta rose as kari kamiya by knucklesthegreat-d4yfi2c.png Businesswoman marta rose by knucklesthegreat-d4yaawp.png Puppet marta rose by knucklesthegreat-d4ycdap.png Marta rose in wonderland by knucklesthegreat-d4yhu4y.png Skater girl marta rose by knucklesthegreat-d4yfn07.png Super sister marta rose by knucklesthegreat-d5glf7l.png Knight marta rose by knucklesthegreat-d4yflpb.png Special Outfit Sergio.png|Sergio The Hedgehog (DLC pack #1 Coustume) Gymnast marta rose by knucklesthegreat-d5hs2bt.png|Marta Rose (DLC pack #1 Coustume) Thunder Elemental Sergio.png|Sergio (DLC Pack #2 Costume) Massive marta by mrpr1993-d7pnxov.png|Marta Rose (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Princess Bubblegum: Normal, Regular dress, Lab outfit, Lifeguard swimsuit (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Gigagum (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Mone: Normal, Annie cosplay, Swimwear (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Giant Inkling (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *King Dedede: Normal, Masked Dedede, Old-timey bathing suit (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Metal Dedede (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Papyrus: Normal, Dating Clothes, Outertale!, Fantasytale!, Undersail! (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Royal Guard Papyrus (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Sayaka: Normal, School Clothes, Summer Swimwear (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Oktavia von Seckendorff Cosplay, Mermaid Magical Girl (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Rainbow Dash: Normal, Wonderbolts Uniform, EG, Daring Do Cosplay, EG - Swimswuit (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Two-ton Anthro (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Modern! Sonic The Hedgehog: Normal, Super, Hyper, Jet Set Radio-inspired outfit, Phantasy Star Online-Inspired outfit, Halloween outfit, Xmas Outfit, Sonic Boom Outfit, OVA! Sonic (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Were-Hog (DLC Pack #2 Costume) Team 3 Numa.jpg Classic numa by dnfnuma-d6i4uyx.png Numette 2014 by dnfnuma-d6m91zs.png Persona Numette.png Inflatee Spy Numette.png Dr. Numette.png Wind Elemental Numette.png Clover Green.jpg project_gladas__180_000_hits__by_datartistnuma-d7nmytc.png.jpg Crimson Lantern Numa.png|Numa (DLC pack #1 Coustume) Special Outfit Numette.png|Numette (DLC pack #1 Coustume) Persona Numa.png|Numa (DLC Pack #2 Costume) Com fatty poly numette by robot001-d5yk2v0.jpg|Numette (DLC Pack #2 Costume) gladas_parade_balloon_by_datartistnuma-d85ry1t.png|Gladas (DLC Pack #2 Costume) clover_green_pony.png|Clover Green (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Sora: Normal,, KH2 Outfit, KH3DS Outfit, Halloween Outfit, Xmas Outfit, 1920s Look, Numa Cosplay (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Roxas Outfit (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Fillia: Normal, Fukua Summer swimsuit (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Fat Fillia (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Link: Normal, Hyrule warriors, Breath of the wild, Skyward Sword, Zora Tunic (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Fierce Deity Link Costume (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Nagisa Momoe: Normal, Casual Outfit, Summer Swimwear (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Charlotte Outfi (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Mami Tomoe: Normal, Casual Outfit, Summer Swimwear (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Candeloro Outfit (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Applejack: Normal, EG, EG - Swimwear (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Musclar Anthro Applejack (DLC Pack #2 Costume) Team 4 Dalton-1.png The Turbo Taco.png Dahlia-0.png Scruffy-0.png dragonball_z_fc__majin_chimera_by_thedemonkitchen-dan3cl8.png Muscled Dalton.png|Dalton (DLC pack #1 Coustume - WIP) Gymnast dahlia by knucklesthegreat-d5hs2bx.png|Dahlia (DLC pack #1 Coustume - WIP) *Yami Yugi: Normal, Normal w/Cape Egypt Clothing (DLC pack #1 Coustume), City Tournament (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Yami Bakura: Normal, Egyptian Armor, Egypt Clothing (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Shadow Yami Bakura (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Future Trunks: Normal,, GT Look, Dragonball Super Look, sayian Armor, Time Patrol Outfit, Shirtless (DLC pack #1 Coustume), SSJ3 (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Ed: Normal, Edzilla, Beachwear (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Golden Viking Outfit (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Periot: Normal, Fancy Outfit Peridot Shadow Peridot (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Mecha Peridot (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Mettaton EX: Normal, Neo, Undersail! (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Omega (DLC Pack #2 Costume) Team 5 Elena Young.png|Elena Sphinx (/Creator! Elena) Elena Sphinx (in Armor)-0.jpg|Elena Sphinx (/Creator! Elena) (Possible Alternate Costume) Elena Young (Succubus).png|Elena Sphinx (/Creator! Elena) Alternate Costume Elena Young (Inkling).png|Elena Sphinx (/Creator! Elena) (Inkling! Elena Sphinx - Possible Alternate Costume?) Jennifer hathaway.png|Adamant Jennifer Hathway (GOD MODE).png|Adamant (GOD Mode - Limit Break form) Jennifer hathaway by araghen-d6ffpko.png|Adamant (Alternate Costume?) Misa! Jennifer Hathways.png|Adamant (DLC pack #1 Coustume) Elena Young (Mermaid).png|Elena Sphinx (/Creator! Elena) (DLC pack #1 Coustume) Wounded Snake (Bikini Suit).png|Wounded Snake (DLC Pack #1 Costume) Bloated Bee Girl Elena Young.png|Elena Sphinx (/Creator! Elena) (DLC Pack #2 Costume) Wounded Snake (Full Suit).png|Wounded Snake (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Fang: Normal, ?????, ????? (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Bahamut Summon (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Corsuvine: Normal, ???? (DLC Pack #1 Costume), ????? (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Raven: Normal, Lady Legasus, ????? (DLC pack #1 Coustume), ????? (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Raiden: Normal, Ninja Suit, beachwear (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Rising Raiden (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Wounded Snake: Normal, ????? (DLC pack #1 Coustume), ????? (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Mei: Normal, Snow Plum (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Yeti Hunter (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Diego Brando: Normal, ????? (DLC pack #1 Coustume), ????? (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Rarity: Normal, Nightmare Rarity, EG, EG- Swimwear (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Anthromorphic Muscle Inflated Rarity - Musclebeast - Fancy Dress (DLC Pack #2 Costume) Team 6 Ketsu Obilvion.png|Ketsu Oblivion (Default Outfit) Shadia Obilvion.png|Shadia Obilvion (Default Outfit) Yokorona Onika.png|Yokorona Oniika (Default Outfit) D. Mika Phoenix (Reverse Universe - Masako Tengu).png|Masako Tengu (Default Outfit) D. Mika Phoenix (Animequest Universe - Nui Harime! Masako Tengu).png|Masako Tengu (Alternate Costume #1) Ketsu Oblivion (NGE System Mark 4 Armor).png|Ketsu Obilvion (Alternate Costume #1) Timeskip Yokorona Oniika.png|Yokrona Oniika (Alternate Costume) Herro Tranzam.png Ketsu Obilvion (Alien Universe - Nushiohkendaio Emperor Zero-Nukon-El).png|Ketsu Obilivion (DLC pack #1 Coustume) Shadia Oblivion - Shadow Stealth Form.png|Shadia Obilvion (DLC pack #1 Coustume) Herro Tranzam (Possessed - Phoenixverse X Omni).png|Herro Tranzam (DLC pack #1 Coustume) Yokorona Onika (Summer Swimsuit).png|Yokorona Oniika (DLC pack #1 Coustume) D. Mika Phoenix (Summer Swimwear).png|Masako Tengu (DLC pack #1 Coustume) Fat Majin Buu Yokorona Onika.png|DLC Pack #2 Costume D. Mika Phoenix (Shapeshifter Mode - Fat Morrigan - Alt mode 2).png|DLC Pack #2 Costume (Temp. Placeholder) D. Mika Phoenix (Inkling Form).png|Masako Tengu (Nintendo Switch Exclusive) Yokorona Onika (Juri-Han Cosplay).png|Yokorona Oniika (Ps4 Exclusive) Inkling Yokorona Onika (Splatoon Universe).png|Yokorona Oniika (Nintendo Switch Exclusive) W.D. Gaster: Undertale (Default), Underfell (Alternate #1), oceantale! (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Seraphim Gaster (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) EVA UNIT 01: Original Anime Look (Default), Rebuild of Evangelion (Alternate #1), Blue Palette Swap (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Shadow Color swap (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) Ganondorf: Twilight Princess look (Default), Ocarina of Time Look (alternate #1), Blue Palette swap (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Metal Ganondorf (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) Starlight Glimmer: Normal (Default), Heartswarming eve look (Alternate #1), EG - Swimwear (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Anthro Hourglass (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) Beerus: Normal (Default), Baseball Outfit (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Dragonball Fusion (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) Team 7 Viralius Deathbird.png Viralius Deathbird (Absolute Getter God).png Persona Viralius Deathbird.png|Viralius Deathbird (Alternate Costume) Viralina Deathbird.png Panty! Viralina Deathbird.png Jiang Shi Mika.png Super Crimson Jiang shi Mika.png Striker Jiang shi Mika.png Vegeta Deathbird.png Venkai Deathbird.png Viralius Deathbird(revamp).png|Viralius Deathbird (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Jiang Shi Mika Phoenix (Summer Swimwear).png|Jianf Shi Mika Phoenix (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Timeskip Viralina Deathbird.png|Viralina Deathbird (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Venkai Deathbird (Stealth Mode).png|Venkai Deathbird (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Vegeta Deathbird (Lunar Mode) .png|Vegeta Deathbird (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Fat Jiang Shi Mika Phoenix.png|DLC Pack #2 Costume (Temp. placeholder) Fat Viralina Deathbird (R. Mika Cosplay).png|DLC Pack #2 Costume (Temp. Placeholder) Crimson Lantern Viralius Deathbird.png|DLC Pack #2 Costume *Viral: Timeskip (Default outfit), Pre-timeskip (Alternate 1), Hylian Outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Western outfit (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) *Vegeta: Super Appearance (default), Cell Saga armor, sayian saga armor, namek saga armor, majin saga outfit, gt outfit, Baseball Outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Badman shirt outfit (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) *Ryoma Nagare: Getter 1, Getter Dragon, Shin Getter 1, Black Getter, Lunar Mode (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Shadow Mode (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) *Pinkamena: regular, EG, ???????? outfit, Patchouli (konzetsu) Cupcakes Cosplay (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Viralina Cosplay (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) *Karkat Vantas: Regular, God Tier, Blood Knight Armor (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Demon! Karkat (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) Team 8 Guy Shishioh Cosplay Micheal Fexin.png Michael DKTG Fexin.png Nightmare banette mix up for mikaphoenix by wabooshka-d6r0d7m.jpg Nightmare Fuel.png Nightmare Fuel (with Killer King).png Yokoro Onikia (Trickster Mode).png Yokoro Onikia.png Shivia Solararms.png Midnight mystery request by anagha777-d6pvfzc.jpg|Nightmare fuel (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Naga Nightmare Fuel.jpg|DLC Pack #2 Costume * Wolverine: Regular (Default), Original Appearance, Weapon X, X-Force, Wolverine: Enemy of the State, Age of Apoclypse, Evil Wolverine (MSH - WOTG), Cosmic Wolverine, Symbiote Wolverine, Red Palette swap (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Anime! Wolverine (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) * Hulk: Regular (Default), Red Hulk, Classic Hulk, Captain Universe Hulk, Grey Hulk, Joe Fixit, Age of X Hulk, World War Hulk, Planet Hulk Attire, Orange Hulk (MVC), Cosmic Hulk, Golden Hulk (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Age of ultron movie (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) * Sunset Shimmer: Regular (Default), Pony Form, Demonic Form, Daydream Sunset Shimmer, Summer Swimwear (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), EG - Musclar (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) * Storyshift!Chara: Normal, outershift!, Shiftfell!, Shiftswap!, Frisk Colors! hoodie, Sun Colors Hoodie (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Moon Colors Hoddie (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) * Asura: Normal, Mantra, Wrath, Asura the Desctructor, Gold Mode (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Shadow Asura (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) * Genesic Gaogaigar: Normal, Golden, Shadow (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Silver (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) Team 9 Queen Geass.png (human) Changling KTG.png|Alternate Costume #1 Demon Empress and Vanity Queeen.png Puppetia De Marionette (with World of Madness).png Puppetia De Marionette(Swimwear).png|Puppetia de Marionette (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Thunder Clap.png Yuri Baniti(swimsuit).png|Demon Empress (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Thunder Clap (Shadow Mode).png|Thunder Clap (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Queen Geass (Zyugaurde Colors).png|Queen Geass (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Fat Changling Michelle Phoenix.png|DLC Pack #2 Costume (Queen Geass) Puppetia the marrionette by giantpanda-d57ynvx.png|DLC Pack #2 Costume Demon empress by giantpanda-d6qhgxl.png|DLC Pack #2 Costume * Dr. Doom: Regular (Default), Future Foundation, Doom 2099, Dark Reign: The Cabal (The Hood's outfit), Death Mask, Doomwar suit, Cosmic Dr.Doom, Assist Me! Dr.Doom, Doomworld Dr.Doom (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), All-New! Dr.Doom (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) * Sinestro: Regular (Default), Regime, Green Lantern Corps, Battle Damaged (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Sinestro Corp Armor (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) * Morrigan: Regular (Default), Vampire Savior, Lilith Asenland Design, Casual outfit, Golden Colors, Cosmic Morrigan, Masako Tengu Colors (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Massive Morrigan (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) * Lelouch: Normal, Masked, Zyguarde Colors (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Geass Armor (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) * Zygarde - Complete Form: Normal, Shiny, Red, Blue, Purple, Gold, Shadow (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Solar (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) * Cia: Normal, helmetless, Maskless, Lusamine Cosplay (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Giantess (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) Team 10 Koji Kabuto Cosplay Hyper Metal Mike.png Hyper Metal Mike.png M.I.K.A.-Z3 (Zeo Mode).png M.I.K.A.-Z3.png M.I.K.A.-Z3 (Outertale Universe).png Claire TimeDragon.png Melina Retron (Game Boy Colors).png Melina Retron.png Miss Nekotron 64k-0.png Miss Nekotron 64k.png Hyper Metal Mike (Ice Palette Swap).png|Hyper Metal Mike (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) D. M.I.K.A.-X13 (Underfell Universe M.I.K.A.-Z3).png|M.I.K.A.-Z3 (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Melina Retron (Solar Mode).png|Melina Retron (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Claire TimeDragon (Lunar Mode).png|Claire Timedragon (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Miss nekotron 64000 by knucklesthegreat-d504hw9.png|Hyper Nekotron 64k (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) M.I.K.A.-Z3 (Undersail Universe).png|DLC Pack #2 Costume Milina Retronix (Fusion - Mika Phoenix+Melina Retron).png|DLC Pack #2 Costume Miss Nekotron 64k-0.png|DLC Pack #2 Costume * Iron Man: Mark 6 (Default), Mark 1, Heartbreaker, Mark 42, Mark 7, Hulkbuster, War Machine, Iron Patriot, Mark 45, Cosmic Iron Man, Golden War Machine, Silver Centurion, Stealth Armor, Lava Mode, Drill Mode, Golden Avenger, Evil Iron Man (MSH - WOTG), Model-Prime Armor, Endo-Sym Armor, Mark 2, Mark 52, Anti-Transfomer Armor, 2020 armor, Bullet Points armor, bio-armor Mk1, Igor Armor (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Mark 16 "Nightclub" (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) * Mazinger Z: Normal, Shin Mazinger Z, Mazinkaiser, Mazinkaiser SKL, Shin Mazinger Z (GOLD) (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Shadow Mazinger (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) * Megaman: Normal, Golden Megaman, Quint, Rush Armor Megaman (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Megaman S (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) * Miku Hatsune: Normal, Golden Mode, Zero Hatsune (Disappearance of Hastune Miku arc), Beauty Cosplay, Cat Coustume Miku (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Space Channel 5 outfit (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) * Jin Saotome: Normal, Alternate colors, Golden Mode, Shadow Mode (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Blodia Armor (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) Team 11 Parallella the chameleon by mojo1985-d6p7ndz.png.jpg Parallella (with Infinite Universe(stand) ).png|Parallella Parallella ref sheet by mrpr1993-d6km8kb.png Com requiem by rinsankajugin-d6rhaip.png Anthro spiralsong with a ktg outfit on by mojo1985-d6oc9e2.png Com eqg super spiralsong by rinsankajugin-d6hwr3e.png Spiralsong equestria girl style by tofertheakita-d6ehyss.png Com super spiralsong by rinsankajugin-d6gep8w.png Spiralsong sprite by mrpr1993-d6bpnf0.png|Spiralsong Jennifer Hathaway Cosplay Mikanelle.jpg Mikanelle (Requiem Drive).png Mike Phoenix Cosplay Mikanelle.png Sugar Sweet Cosplay Mikanelle.png Mikanelle.png|Mikanelle Lydia Cosplay Mikanelle.png Michelle Phoenix.jpg|Michelle Phoenix Mega Michelle Phoenix.png Stocking! Michelle Phoenix (AnimeQuest Universe).png|link=AnimeQuest Harpy Michelle Phoenix.png Solar Spiral Savior Michelle Phoenix.png|Michelle Phoenix (DLC Pack #1 Costume)|link=Super Forms Vanity Demon Spiralsong.png|Spiralsong (DLC Pack #1 Coustume)|link=Demon Forms Ami Uchu(swimsuit).png|Parallella (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Mikanelle (Xmas Outfit).png|Mikanelle (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Mega Muscular Spiralsong (Equestria Girls).png|Spiralsong (DLC Pack #2 Coustume)|link=Muscled (status) Vanity Demon Mikanelle.png|Mikanelle (DLC Pack #2 Coustume)|link=Demon Forms Robo parallella by mojo1985-d6ou4xp.png|Parallella (DLC Pack #2 Coustume)|link=Alternate Timelines Fatty Poly Michelle Phoenix.png|Michelle Phoenix (DLC Pack #2 Coustume)|link=Fat (status) Michelle Phoenix (Fire Emblem Universe).png|Michelle Phoenix (Nintendo Switch Exclusive) Parallella Princess Peach Kisekae Halloween.png|Parallella (Nintendo Switch Exclusive) *Saitama: Normal, Casual Outfit, Before-OPM (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Mecha Saitama (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) *Giorno: Normal, eyes of heaven Alt., Gold Mode (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Gold Experience Requiem Standalone (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) *Cloud Strife: Normal, Advent Children, Original Polygon Look, Red Palette swap (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Polygon Advent Children (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) *Flash: Normal, Original Flash, Reverse Flash, Blue and White Palette Swap (DLC Pack #1 Coustume),, Shadow Flash (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Normal,, Golden Mode, Lunar Mode (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Metal Ex-Aid (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) *John Egbert: God Tier, Trickster, "Wise Guy" Outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Robo-Egbert (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) Team 12 * Agent: Regular (Default), Makeshift Armor, Female Version, Swimshorts (DLC Pack #1) * Vanessa: Regular (Default), Bat-Like, Intense Form, Single-piece Gothic Bathing Suit (DLC Pack #1) * Raz: Regular (Default), Psychonauts Uniform, Black Velvetopia Design * Shantae: Regular (Default), Pirate Uniform, Magic Armor, Solar Mode (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Giantess Genie (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) * Chris Redfield: STARS Uniform (Default), 1996-Polygons, BSAA Uniform, Casual, Cosmic Chris Redfield, Vacation Wear (DLC Pack #1), Mecha Chris Redfield (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) * Phoenix Wright: Original Suit (Default), Hobo Phoenix, Dual Destinies Suit, Furio Tigre Outfit, "Feenie" outfit, Cosmic Phoenix Wright, Foreign Land Phoenix Wright (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Mecha Phoenix Wright (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) * Dipper Pines: Regular (Default), Paper Jam Dipper, Dippy Fresh, Bipper, Deer Dipper (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) * Blaze the Cat: Regular (Default), Sports Wear, Burning Blaze, Swimsuit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Hyper Burning Blaze (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) * Chun-Li: Regular (Default), Civilian Wear, Championship Edition Wear, Street Fighter Alpha outfit, Shadow Lady, Cosmic Chun-Li, Street Fighter V Alt (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Colossal Chun-li (DLC Pack #2 Coustume) * Trixie: Normal, Hatless, EG, EG Swimwear (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Heaven Ascended Trixie - EG (DLC Pack #2 Costume) Unlockable Playable Characters Phoenix deathbird by mrpr1993-d5hc3l7.jpg Phoenix Dragon.png Phoenix dragon by mrpr1993-d3j5wu1.png Super Phoenix Dragon.png Divine Light Phoenix Dragon.png Elemental Queen Phoenix Dragon.png Saiiko Thunderhand.png Saiiko Thunderhand(revamp).png Timeskip Saiiko Thunderhand.png Special Outfit Saiiko Thunderhand.png Hyper Saiiko Thunderhand.png Connie Dragon.png Connie dragon(revamp).png Special Outfit Connie Dragon.png Kathline Phoenix.png Kathline Phoenix(revamp).png Young Kathline Phoenix.png Timeskip Kathline Phoenix.png Special Outfit Kathline Phoenix.png Spiral Queen Kathline.png Anti-Spiral Kathline Phoenix.png Miss Michellia SpiralStockings.png Pinkamena Phoenix.png Jane Phoenix.png Kazuki phoenix.png Kazuki Phoenix.png|"Another" Kazuki Phoenix (Side B) New Kazuki Phoenix.png|Kazuki Phoenix (2P) Creator! Mike Phoenix (KHOLAT Persona).png|(SPOILERS) Ian Whitewings.png Athena tornado by knucklesthegreat-d5emzzi.png Athena Tornado(revamp).png Abela GodSword.png Admiral Meteoria.png Admiral Spacialia.png RYOMA ZETTO.png Patchouli Cupcake.png Inkling Kryss Orlynn.png Spiral Savior Kryss Orlynn (Multiverse Kombat).png Chibi Musclar Pankryss.png Kryss Orlynn (God Mode).png Trickster Mode Kryss Orlynn.png Krysslena.png|Kryss Orlynn - DLC Pack #2 coustume Demon Panty! Kryss Orlynn.png Panty! Kryss Orlynn.png Upgraded Kryss.png DeviantWatch Kryss Orlynn.png Bee Suit Kryss Orlynn.png Timeskip Kryss Orlynn.png Inflatee Spy Kryss Orlynn.png Rarity Cosplay Kryss Orlynn.png Kryss Orlynn.png Maka Albarn Cosplay Kryss Orlynn.png Zero Suit Kryss.png Kaitlyn.png Chispa.png Laura Toadstool.png Jessica - Fast Ton.jpg Shade.png Luisianna.png Hammera(with Hammer).png _color__sphere_sister_by_sergy92-d6hp291.png Chibi Gemini Mika.png|Classified Vampire Phoenix Dragon.png|Phoenix Dragon (DLC Pack #1 Costume) Dress Saiiko Thunderhand.png|Saiiko Thunderhand (DLC Pack #1 Costume) Timeskip Connie Dragon.png|Connie Dragon (DLC Pack #1 Costume) Golden Flame kathline.png|Kathline Phoenix (DLC Pack #1 Costume) Ryoma Zetto (solar Mode).png|Ryoma Zetto (DLC Pack #1 Costume) Anthro Cat Athena Tornado.png|Athena Tornado (DLC Pack #1 Costume) Isabelle_Maria(swimsuit).png|Hammera (DLC Pack #1 Costume) Kryss Orlynn (Summer Swimwear).png|Kryss Orlynn (DLC Pack #1 Costume) Gemini Mika.png|Classified (DLC Pack #1 Costume) Special outfit laura by knucklesthegreat-d5c8nuv.png|(DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Swamp Soldier Shade.png|(DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Mermaid Luisianna.png|(DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Libra (GOD MODE).png Libra.png Libra (Terezi pyrope cospaly).png|Alternate Costume 1 (LIBRA) Rem! Libra.png|DLC PACK# 1 Costume - Libra Libra (centaur).png|Libra - DLC PACK #2 costume Connie dragon demon form meme by anjeka-d4m1t5u.jpg|DLC Pack #2 Costume Vanity Demon Saiiko thunderhand.jpg|DLC Pack #2 Costume Vanity Demon Kathline Phoenix.png|DLC Pack #2 Costume Mermaid Phoenix Dragon.png|DLC Pack #2 Costume Creator! Mike Phoenix (Splatoon Persona).png|DLC Pack #2 Costume (SPOILERS) Mika Phoenix (Villain Persona - PINK POWERHOUSE).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Venuswild Persona).png Musclar Elena Young.png *Homura: Magical Girl Outfit, Megane! Homura, Akuma Homura, Lunala Gijinka Cosplay (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Homulilly Cosplay (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *SSJ4 Gogeta: Regular, SSJ5(AF), SSGSSJ4, SSJ4Vegito, Golden Mode (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Kid SSJ4 Gogeta (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Pinkamena Phoenix: Normal, Punk Outfit, Homura Cosplay, StoryShift! Chara Cosplay, Swimwear (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), EG! Pinkamena Cosplay (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Kazuki Phoenix: Normal, Phoenix Mask Persona, Disc B Alt, Siegfried (soul calibur III) Cosplay, Mike Phoenix Cosplay (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Kinnikuman Phoenx Cosplay (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Creator! (SPOILERS) : Normal, Russian Demon Outfit, Fire Emblem AU!, Castlevania AU!, Legend of zelda AU!, Omega Zetto Cosplay (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Inkling (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *[Classified] - ??????, ??????, ?????? (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), ??????? (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Lucario: Normal, Shiny, Mega, Alolan?, Mega Alolan?, Shiny Mega Alolan? (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Green Lantern Lucario (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Akira Yuki: Normal, VF1 Costume, Virtua Fighter 1 Polygon look, VF2 Look, PXZ outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), VF4 Alternate (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Astal: Normal, Original Look, Shirtless, Gold Mode (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Gemstone Body (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *NiGHTS, NoRMaL, SLYPH, ReaLa, Golden NiGHTS, XMaS NiGHTS, LuNaLa-CoLoRS NiGHTS (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), SeGa SaTuRN eRa NiGHTS (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Sanger Zonvolt: Normal, Daizengar-inspired armor, Wodan Ymir, Berserk-inspired outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Samurai Garb (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Lilith: Normal, Morrigan-inspired color scheme, "Mega" Lilith (Hourglass'd 3rd Super Form Inspired Look), Mika Phoenix Cosplay (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), PJs Lilith (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Jane Crocker: Normal, God Tier, Crocker Tier, Trickster, Summer swimwear (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Fat Trickster (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Kamen Rider Decade: Normal, DiEnd, Dark Decade, Golden Decade, Shadow DiEnd (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), NeXt Decade (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Xiaomu: Normal, Kimono, Chun-li Cosplay, summer swimwear (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Chun-li Cosplay *Twilight Sparkle: Normal, Princess Outfit, Dark Future Outfit, Nightmare Night Outfit, EG, Friendship Games, EG- Summer swimwear (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Anthro Hourglass Sparkle (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Segata Sanshiro: Normal, Sega Saturn US Colored Gi, Battle Damaged Gi, Kamen Rider Ichigo, Golden Ichigo (DLC Pack #1 Coustume),CRT Colors Kamen Rider Ichigo (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Ness: Normal, Pajamas, Sans-Inspired Outfit, Mr.Saturn Shirt, John Egbert-Inspired Outfit, Madotsuki-Inspired Outfit(yume Nikki), Diamond Ness (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Ninten-inspired outfit (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Lucas: Normal, Claus, Masked Man, Cyber T-Rex Shirt, Boney T-Shirt, Starman Lucas (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Dani Cosplay (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Pit: Normal, Saint Seiya-Style Armor, Solarleo-Inspired Armor (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Ian Cosplay (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Dark Pit: Normal, Saint Seiya-Style Armor, Lunala-Inspired Armor (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Zion Cosplay (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Palutena: Normal, Summer Swimwear, Saint Seiya-Style Armor, UB-02 Beauty Cosplay (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Athena Tornado Cosplay (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Ian: Normal, Pit Cosplay, Goku Cosplay, Shulk Cosplay, Gold Mode (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), GT Goku Cosplay (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Zion: Normal, D. Pit Cosplay, Vegeta Cosplay, Saint Seiya-Inspired Armor, Shadow Mode (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Dark Ian Costume (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Nami: Timeskip, Pre-timeskip, Anthro Shark AU!, Golden Goddess AU!, FILM "Z" Outfit, Dressarosa Arc Outfit, Cat Outfit, Post-Dressrosa Arc Outfit, "STRONG WORLD" Outfit, Film "GOLD" Outfit, Unlimited Adventure Outfit, Unlimited Cruise Outfit, Swimwear (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Golden Fat Giantess Nami (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Kyoko Sakura: Normal, Casual Outfit, Summer Swimwear (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Ophelia Cosplay (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Fluttershy: Normal, Flutterdragon, Flutterbat, EG, EG- Swimwear (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Anthro Hourglass Giantess Fluttershy (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Zoro: Timeskip, Pre-timeskip, FILM "Z" Outfit, Dressarosa Arc Outfit, Cat Outfit, Post-Dressrosa Arc Outfit, "STRONG WORLD" Outfit, Film "GOLD" Outfit, Unlimited Adventure Outfit, Unlimited Cruise Outfit, Asura-Inspired Outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Kenshin Himura-Inspired Outfit (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Sanji: Timeskip, Pre-timeskip, FILM "Z" Outfit, Dressarosa Arc Outfit, Cat Outfit, Post-Dressrosa Arc Outfit, "STRONG WORLD" Outfit, Film "GOLD" Outfit, Unlimited Adventure Outfit, Unlimited Cruise Outfit, White Outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Flame Design Outfit (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Delphox: Normal, Shiny, Black Mage Cosplay, Alolan (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Anthro Hourglass Giantess Delphox (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Charizard: Normal, Shiny, Mega Charizard X, Mega Charizard Y, Aloan (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Mecharizard (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Zoroark: Normal, Shiny, Solar Colors (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Mika Phoenix Colors (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Infernape: Normal, Shiny, Goku Outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Super sayian God Colors (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Greninja: Normal, Shiny, Satoshi-Greninja (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Strider-Greninja (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Jotaro Kujo: Normal, Part 6, Part 4 (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Heaven-Ascended Jotaro Kujo (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Strider Hiryu: Normal, Shadow, Strider Hien Inspired outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Insane Strider Hiryu (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Jibanyan: Normal, Robonyan, Gold Mode, Robonyan USA (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Omeganyan (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Videl: Normal, Summer Swimwear, School Outfit, Great Sayiaman 2, Training Gi (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Arale Cosplay (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Olimar: Normal, Louie, Alph, President of Hocotate, Charlie, Brittany, Metal (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Robo-limar (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Zero Suit Samus: Normal, Metroid Fusion, Super Metroid, Game Boy Colors, Retro Justin Bailey, Dark ZSS, Kryss Orlynn Cosplay, Swimsuit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Fat Were-Tiger ZSS (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Midna: Normal, True Form, Shadow Mode (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Solar Mdina (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Wario: Biker Wear, Wario-Man, Classic Outfit, Game Boy Colored Classic Outfit, Captain Wario (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Metal Wario (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Shulk: Normal,, Swimshorts, Chrono Trigger-inspired Outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Robo-Shulk (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Wolf Link: Normal, Fierce Deity Wolf Link, Dark Wolf Link, Gallon Colors (Darkstalkers), Okami Wolf Link, Gold Wolf Link, Lunar Wolf Link (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Dark Gallon Colors (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Young Link: Normal, Goron Tunic, Skyward Sword-Inspired Outfit, Zora Tunic, Dark Young Link, Young Fierce Deity Link, Golden Young Link, Sun Tunic (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Young Linkle (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Samus: Normal, Gravity Suit, Light Suit, PED Suit, Dark Suit, Dark Samus, Fusion Suit, Golden Suit, Iron Man-Inspired Suit, Kryss Orlynn-Inspired Suit, Gurren Lagann-Inspired Suit, Elena Sphinx-Inspired Suit, Fedaration Force-inspired Suit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Kraid-Sized Power-Suit Samus (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Zelda: Normal, Zelda II Inspired Look, Ocarina of Time,Toon Zelda, Hyrule Warriors, Skyward Sword,Link to the past-Inspired Look, Legend of Zelda 1-inspired Look, link to 2 worlds inspired-look, Golden Zelda, Swimsuit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Zora Queen Zelda - Link Between Worlds AU (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Shiek: Normal, Smash Look, Strider-Inspired Look, Desert Colors, Dark Shiek,, Stealth Mode Shiek, Hyrule Warriors, Shadow Mode (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Gerudo Shiek (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Yoshi: Normal, Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple, Brown, Cyan, Pink, White, Black, Rainbow, Gold, Silver, Boshi, Armored, Mystery Land Outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Robo-Yoshi (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Little Mac: Normal, NES look, SNES Look, Arcade Look, Tracksuit, Rising Phoenix-inspired Look, Golden Wireframe Mode (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Metal Mac (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Bardock: Normal, Masked Sayian, Battle Damaged, SSj3 (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Goku-like Gi (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Solid Snake: Normal, Tuxedo, MGS1, Irosquis Pillskin, Naked Snake, Squares, MGS4 "Old Man" Snake, Shirtless Naked Snake (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Metal Snake (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Yoko Ritona: Normal, Pre-timeskip, Rika Nonaka Cosplay, D-plug Suit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Giantess Yoko (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Haruka: Normal, Helmeted, Swimwear, Bunnygirl Outfit, Yoko Ritona Cosplay (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Giantess Bunnygirl (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *SSJ Gogeta: SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJG, SSJGSSJ, EX Fusion (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Kid Gogeta (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Miss MIchellia Spiralstockings: Normal, Swimsuit, Gold Mode, "Air Speed" Jessica Cosplay (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Giantess (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Renamon: Normal, Shadow, Solar (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), two-ton Renamon (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Mario: Normal, Metal, Fire, Sunshine (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Cape (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Luigi: Normal, Mr.L, Ice, Mansion (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Bee (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Ryu: Normal, Alpha, SF1, SFV alternate, Goku Phoenix Palette Swap (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), SF4 Alternate (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Incinaroar: Normal, Shiny, Wreslter Outfit (DLC Pack#1 Coustume), Shadow Incinaroar (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *classified - Normal, true form,True form - island wear,(DLC pack # 1 costume), True Form - Artorius-inspired Armor (DLC Pack # 2 costume) *Naga Wounded Snake: Normal, ??????, ???????, ??????? *Hourglass Corvusine: Normal, ??????, ???????, ??????? *Sumo Adamant: Normal, ??????, ???????, ??????? *Pink Powerhouse Mika: Normal, ??????, ???????, ??????? *Venuswild Michelle: Normal, ??????, ???????, ??????? *Muscled Elena Sphinx: Normal, ??????, ???????, ??????? Unlockable Support Characters Agent Chameleon.jpg Amy Chiyokubo.png Miidia Absolution.png Andromedia Galaxy.jpg Ambipucca.png Ambi Hooves(Pony(.png Rovia.png Neko Gold.png Sakura Phoenix (Earth-0 Mika Phoenix).png Selena Rossenix.png Ryuki smashqueen by knucklesthegreat-d5vq2m4.png Rina ScarletShifter.jpg Metallica Ironwings.png Beauty Phoenix.png Nurse Cheryl.png Madam Eris.png Explosiva.png Joanna.png cat_smiling_cutie_by_mrpr1993-d860z8w.png.jpg Neko gold s christmas concert by ambipucca-d9la2ec.jpg|Neko Gold (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Dress Beauty Phoenix.png|Beauty Phoenix (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Cm neko gold illustration by ambipucca-d7695iw.png|DLC Pack #2 Costume RoviaG.B..png|DLC Pack #2 Costume amy_m__succubus_by_knucklesthegreat-d4zzsjc.png|DLC Pack #1 Costume Pooko Beauty Phoenix 1.png|DLC Pack #2 Costume Equestria Girls Ambi Hooves.png|DLC Pack #2 Costume Fat Nurse Cheryl.png|DLC Pack #2 Costume *Nepeta Lejion: Normal, Human, Sphinx, God Tier, Swimsuit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Giantess (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Alphys: Normal, Underfell, Underswap,Outertale, Dating Clothes, Undersail! (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Hotphys (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Suzu: Normal, Ninja Clothes, Beauty Cosplay (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Sleepwear (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Celestia: Normal, Formal Gown, EG (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Anthro Two-ton (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Luna: Normal, Formal Gown, EG (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Anthro Hourglassed Luna (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Cardcaptor Sakura: Normal, School Clothes, Alice In wonderland Outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Majin Cardcaptor Sakura (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Sailor Moon: Normal,, School Clothes, Mini Moon Outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Pooko (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Sailor Mini Moon: Normal, School Clothes, Sailor Moon Outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Pooko (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Isabelle: Normal, Winter Clothes, Swimwear (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Human (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Villager: Male, Female, Male - Lifegaurd Outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Giant/Giantess (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Rika: Normal, Winter Clothes, Lunar colors (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), 2-ton Renamon (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *AU! Pooko: Normal, Mika Colors, Sailor Pooko (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Royality (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Ninten: Normal, Future Armor, Beach Clothes (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Lucas Cosplay (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Badana Dee: Normal, Phoenix Wright-Inspired outfit, Xmas Outfit, Sun-tanned Dee (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Metal Badana Dee (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Wii Fit Trainer: Male, Female, Female - Swimsuit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Wii Fat Trainer - female (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Haruhi Suzumiya: Normal, Winter Clothes, Summer Swimsuit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Hot Air Suit (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Rena: Normal, Dingo Lass, Rika Cosplay, Renamon Cosplay, Eevee Pokemorph (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Fat Cat girl (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Pikasia: Normal, Summer outfit, Swimwear (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Hot Air Suit (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Ambipuca: Summer/Spring, Winter/Fall, Ambi Hooves, Ambi Hooves (Winter/Fall), Swimwear (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Ambi Hooves - EG (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Bulma: Normal, Anthro Dragoness AU, Young, Majin Buulma AU!, Bunnygirl Outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Training Outfit (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Roll.EXE: Normal, Beast Style, Classic Cosplay, Swimsuit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Fat (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Mimi Puffiqueen: Normal, Summer Swimwear, Royal Outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Hourglass (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Agent Chameleon: Normal,, Casual Clothes, Spiralsong Colors (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), EG (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Ho-oh: Normal,, Shiny, Lugia Colors (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Solar mode (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Arceus: Normal, Shiny, Omega, Shadow (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Neon (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Napstabot: Normal, EX, Neo, Oceanswap! (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Omega (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Primal Groudon: Normal,Shiny, Spiral energy (Shin Arceus-equse White with Blue Spiral Lava), Dark (from Pokemon Movie 6), Golden (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Lunar (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Lillie: Normal, "Z-Powered form", Swimsuit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Merged with UB-01 (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Mercy: Regular, Valkyrie, Devil, Witch (Timed unlock: Play in October 31st), Swimsuit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Massive Mercy(DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Mabel Pines: Normal, Formal Wear, "Sweater Town", Mermabel (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Giantess (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Roll: Normal, Classic, Hyper Roll, Gold Mode (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Balloon Body Adaptor (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Miles Edgeworth: Normal, Original Prosecutor's Outfit, Chief Prosecutor, Steel Samurai-Inspired Armor (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Robo-Edgeworth (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Duck Hunt Duo: Normal, Bady n' Chirps Inspired colors, Bubba and lil' Ho-oh (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), DarkHound and Crow (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Whisper: normal, Business Suit, Whisper Komei (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Ninja Clothes (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Wolf: normal, Retro, Star Fox Zero (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Star Fox 2 (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Callie and Marie: normal, Kimono, Swimwear (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), two-ton (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Solarleo: normal, Shiny, Spiral Blue Palette Swap (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Green Sun Variation (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Decidueye: Normal, Shiny, Hawkeye Colors (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Sakura leaves variation (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Diancie: Normal, Shiny, Golden (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Emerald (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Hammer Bro: Normal, Sledge, Fire (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Ice (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Dural: Normal, Gold, Shadow (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Giant Platinium (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Discord: Normal, Army Outfit, Star Trek Outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Spiffy Outfit (DLC Pack #2 Costume) *Beauty: Normal, Shinsetsu, Mika Phoenix Cosplay (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Charlotte Cosplay (DLC Pack #2 Costume) Category:Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 Category:Games Category:Crossover Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:AgentXY Category:Sergy92 Category:Devin-Ze-Numa Category:Irockz707 Category:Dalton and Friends